


最好的时光

by i605



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc即将葬下一具空棺材，他在思考着自己想说的话，以及为什么想要说这些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最好的时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the best of times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866621) by [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf). 



　　“在那些最美好的时光里，我也许还不是很了解我的儿子，但纵观他的一生，我一直都为他感到骄傲，我一直都爱着他。”

　　Herc吞了吞口水，抬头看向镜子却又立马移开视线。他准备的那些致辞卡被倒扣在水池旁；这场演讲他已经练习了太多次，以至于那些词语开始失去他们原本的含义。所以现在他在这里，即将为他的

　　儿子埋葬一副空荡荡的棺材，而他所得到的却仅是几句关于战争结束，怪兽消失，多年来的艰苦战事和重建工作的空谈。

　　"在那些最美好的时光里..."

　　他把卡片连同那把未动的剃刀留在了原处,回到卧室里用他健全的那只手系好了衬衫的纽扣。他想过只穿着驾驶服出席葬礼，作为给那些早已等候多时，想要重揭他伤疤，击溃他最后防线的新闻媒体们

　　一记最大的嘲讽。但Chuck值得一个更好的葬礼，Chuck总是值得更好的。

　　他眨着眼挤走眼眶中的热泪，试着回想起那些“最美好的时光”到底是什么时候。也许是Chuck五岁那年，Herc在驻兵归乡后有了几周的假期。他和Angie带着Chuck去了一次真正意义上的度假。那时他应该足够开心了，不是吗？在海面激起水花，跟妈妈一起搭沙堡，无论去哪他都要骑在Herc的肩膀上。这样他当然开心了。但恐怕这也是 _他们_ 最后一次共享天伦了。

　　他毫无意识地拉紧了环绕在颈间的领带。Herc已经有些时日没穿过制服了，但他们永远都不会轻易地被遗忘。

　　就如同他与Chuck的第一次通感那样。炽烈的恨意，怪罪与 _羞愧_ ；还有那孤独的，冰冷的回忆，Angie从保温箱底抓了一把冰水扔向Herc的脑袋；他们笑着，跌倒在沙滩上的样子；他们接吻的方式；Chuck眼中突然燃起的欲望；以及Herc是如何彻底误解他的。

　　 _她是我的，不是你的，你懂吗？_ 这些他曾对他儿子说过的最刻薄的字眼，毫无根据的嫉妒，还有那些回忆浮现时的绞痛。Chuck有好几天都没再同他讲话，在那之后，见鬼的，Chuck就不曾跟他说话了，一连几年。

　　太年轻了。

　　还他妈的太年轻了。

　　有人敲响了门，轻柔且不唐突。是Raleigh来提醒他还有五分钟他们就要出发去葬礼了。

　　 _Chuck还没死_ ，Herc一直这样告诉自己。也许他的儿子 _只是_ 飘荡在洋底的灰烬，但他一定没死。

　　第七次通感，那时Chuck仍然还活着。他们穿过了通感空间里的那些光束，Herc感觉到Angie的嘴唇在他自己的唇下张开，温暖而甜腻，让他流连忘返。他想忘记其他的一切，就这样沉溺在那个吻中。Chuck把他从记忆里拉了出来，拉回到战斗中，而他们又如同往日一样所向披靡。当他们在一起时，他们便会凝聚成一股不容忽视的力量。

　　接着他们脱离了通感。随之而来的，当Kaiju倒下后，当他们任通感的链接肆意延展, 松开了将他们紧紧凝结在一起的羁绊后。

　　Chuck把他拽倒在地上，Herc发誓他能感觉到沙地上摊子的柔软。他把自己的嘴压在Chuck的嘴上，然后感觉到对方也张开了嘴，他感觉到他的 _儿子_ 为他而开口。然后不知不觉地，他们就那样睡着了。几小时后，当他再次醒来，他们仍在慵懒地亲吻着。

　　他们最后停下来时，Chuck抬头看向他。Herc内心的冲突已经比墙外的战争还有激烈了。

　　“这一切都没发生过。”Herc嘟囔着，回想起Chuck的话。他是对的，这一切都与他们无关。不过是通感的余声渗透进了他们的脑子里而已。

　　Herc已经没有可以与之通感的人了，再也没有了。他不会再品尝到Angie的双唇了，不会像在通感里那样，也不会再感受到自己身下儿子柔软的身体，还有他伸入发中，挖进头皮里的指尖了。

　　他的心口有一个洞，是那个原本属于他妻子的位置，现在他又多了一具空棺材，是他儿子的位置。

　　“中将？是时候了。”

　　“我爱他，Raleigh。”

　　Raleigh站在门口，而Herc则望向他，看着他站在那些自己和他儿子曾经所共有的空间里。Herc想知道他是否已经察觉到了什么，又想知道到底有多少是能被察觉的。

　　“他知道的，Herc。他都知道。”

 

* The End


End file.
